


Goodbye

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [52]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He'd always known he'd have to say goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts).



> Look! A NON-angsty drabble!!

Bill had always known this day would arrive; that he would have to say goodbye to one or both of them.

He just hadn’t expected it to be this way.

“You two behave yourselves.”

Olivia looked up at James, smiling in a way that made Bill a tad uncomfortable, as she replied, “It’s our honeymoon, Bill. Behaving is NOT on the agenda.”

“At all,” James agreed with his wife, as he tugged her into his arms, lowering his head to kiss her deeply.

Bill smiled as they seemed to forget he was there.

This was a goodbye he could handle.


End file.
